The present invention relates to an injector assembly for metering a fluid, in particular a reductant, into an exhaust line of an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine that has an injector assembly according to the invention.
To reduce exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines, reductants, e.g. urea, are injected into an exhaust line of the internal combustion engine. This is accomplished by means of an injector. Since the temperatures prevailing in the exhaust line are usually very high, urea injectors of this kind have to meet relatively high requirements. An injector of this kind is known from DE 102013205309 A1, for example. To reduce the temperatures of the injector, a cooling circuit is provided here, this cooling circuit being passed around the injector. An electric connection of the injector is passed through the housing, through a grommet made from an elastomer. With urea injectors of this kind, however, there is another problem, which can result from the occurrence of highly reactive vapors, e.g. ammonia, which can arise in the exhaust tract or in the feed line and which attack elastomers and plastics, in particular. Such vapors can significantly reduce the life of the injector assembly.